Caged Passions
by WinterShadow
Summary: Seth is kidnapped by a group of Black Market men and Ion is determined to bring her back and succeeds in rescuing her from her captors. Yet, its never that easy... Complete. Bonus chapter deleted due to lack of interest. Reviews required for its reposting
1. Out of the Blue

A.N: Alright, now I'm trying with a different story. I've been working on this in my notebook for a while. This story is rated for language, lots of blood, sex (rape and consensual). This is a Seth and Ion story, so for those who disagree with the couple: No one said you had to read it. As you can tell, I'm feeling a bit better about this since my first posting, and I can only hope it stays that way…

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood or its characters. Any unfamiliar characters are mine and not to be touched without permission.

**Drakesdarktwinsister: DON'T TOUCH HER CHARACTERS! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DO! Meekly and it ain't pretty.**

**WinterShadow (looking at her) 0.0 Okay…someone's had too many skittles…**

**Drakesdarktwinsister: SKITTLES?????????????? WHERE????????????????????? Runs off, comes back with Skittles Mmmmmmmmm...They taste like Frankie... (For those of you that don't get that go look at my profile... should tell ya.) **

**WinterShadow (sweatdrop): Oookkaayy…clears throat nervously Sorry bout that…But think about this: I have to deal with this little nut in person. Not so bad now, is it? Anyway…please enjoy my story.**

Caged Passion

This was it: The event they had been planning for months. 

The place-to-be loomed before them, magnificent even under night's cloak. In fact, against the midnight sky, it had an almost enchanting charm.

And inside its seemingly impenetrable walls, somewhere guarded, precious, and beautiful, was their goal, their prize and their freedom.

"What about you, Seth? You lived at least five times longer then I have," Ion questioned, following after the leaving empress," surely you've fallen in love, even just once?"

This seemed to strike something in the crusnik. She paused at the doorway, leading out of the throne room. She sighed deeply and hung her pretty head.

"Yes, of course I have. But I've learned one thing from that experience…"she explained grimly," In reality, love only leads to heartbreak, at least for my kind. It has and always will,"

Ion fell silent at Seth's words. His young mind wondered what could have happened to make her say such things. He came up with a theory.

" Did he leave you?" he asked gently.

The empress shook her head," No, not willingly, not in the way you're thinking of…" she answered, her voice speaking of past heartache," He was killed…a long time ago, too long ago for you to have to worry…"

Once again, the blond was too shocked for words. Finally, after a few seconds, he found his voice.

"Seth…"

To his surprise, she chuckled," Don't worry, little earl, love meant for your kind. Ester is a fine girl for you but, do remember, she is queen now," she advised knowingly," Love can be dangerous with your head in the clouds…"

Without another word, she left, leaving Ion thoughtful and a bit concerned. Who knew cheerful Seth had a forlorn side? Puzzled, Ion headed towards his grandmother, who was once again posing as her Majesty. He tried to keep his actions formal so he wouldn't blow her cover.

"Majesty…" he greeted with a small bow before taking the last steps towards her.

They both lowered their voices," So…how was your talk with Seth? Did she give you pointers on winning Ester?" Mirka questioned with a soft laugh, amused by her grandson's first infatuation.

Yet, the blond didn't smile, Seth's words still clear in his mind," Yes…she did…"

The duchess tilted her wise head slightly," And? What'd she say?" she urged, a bit gravely, sensing his worry.

The earl stared at the ground bleakly and pawed at the ground lightly with his foot," Oh, you know, this and that…Grandma?"

"Yes, dear?"

He managed to meet her ruby gaze. Ion took a deep breath, thinking hard about what he was going to ask, knowing the awkwardness of the subject.

"Has her Majesty…ever told you about…her first love?"

The duchess seemed a bit surprised at first, but then her eyes took on a wise, understanding look.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she has. His name was Chigaru," Mirka informed," He was Baybars's ancestor. She knew him back when _she_ was a teenager,"

The boy's eyes widened with awe and wonder," The Empress was young once? My age even?"

His grandmother chuckled fondly," Of course. Everyone was a child once, even Seth,"

"Wow…" Ion murmured.

He could only imagine…In fact, he tried as he looked heavenwards.

"She must have been a real cutie…"

Mirka's giggles made him realize the extent of what he said. Ion blushed bright red.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that!" the earl corrected sheepishly," I meant I can't imagine how she must have looked back then…"

She gave him a sly look," She looked exactly the same 900 years ago. But now, she's a lot wiser, as one would always be over the centuries," she went on," Back then…Byzantium was nothing more then a small city…that is, until they put Seth in charge. She made this city what it is today: the thriving elegant capital of the Empire, her Empire,"

Ion couldn't help but look back with awe towards the door where Seth had gone.

There was a sudden commotion; the floor seemed to shake. The shocked and frightened murmurs of nobles and servants filled the great room. The doors suddenly were slammed open and small objects were thrown. Once they hit the floor gas escaped from them with a dangerous hiss and quickly enwrapped everyone in a blanket of noxious vapor.

Ion covered his mouth tightly; hoping the fumes wouldn't leak through. Nearby, his grandmother coughed delicately with the grace of a wizened noble. Mirka, being much older, found the gas harder to deal with.

The earl began coughing as well as the fumes somehow slipped past the shield of his hand. The gas stung his throat and eyes and flooded his sharp nose with a retched smell. Yet, he was too overwhelmed by it to pinpoint exactly what it smelt of. His vision darkened and his legs threatened to fail. He was barely able to register Mirka's fallen form next to the throne.

Finally, his body gave and he hit the cold marble floor with a feeble thud.

**A.N: First chapter finished. Hope you liked it. R&R…Please! **


	2. Search Against Time

A.N: First off, I'll like to thank trinityblood-lust for their review: Thank you very much. I'll try to update whenever I can, unless I have writer's block. Enjoy this new chapter; things are starting to pick up.

**Drakesdarktwinsister: -happily- Thank you, trinityblood-lust! - Newsperson voice- And on a more serious note, drakesdarktwinsister (that's me) is working on a KARAOKE CROSSOVER! Just a crossover in general. TB characters, YYH, IY, HSM, real people...-quietly- MCR. Message me if you want to be in it or have song ideas! Bye!**

Search against time 

Haleef and Tareef strolled through the vanishing, swirling gas. Their plan had worked. Now it was time to claim their prize…

The two methuslahs scanned the unconscious nobles, making sure all of them were out. Haleef bent to double-check a duke before continuing with his partner.

"There…" Tareef nodded at the fallen woman by the throne.

Careful and alert, the two approached her.

Even sprawled on the floor, she was graceful and beautiful, her long blond hair casted a blanket of silken gold across the marble.

She must be the empress! Still…something wasn't right; this was too easy…

Silently, Haleef kneeled by her and grasped the veil lightly; they were both eager to see what she really looked like. Gently, delicately, he pulled the thin cloth from her face.

Their jaws dropped…They had been tricked! It wasn't her…

The two recognized the Duchess of Moldova at once. The rumor they had heard was true. She did play as her Majesty's double. But then, where was the real one? She had to be in the palace somewhere…

Outside, Baybars raced towards the palace. He had heard the commotion of the attack and hoped he wasn't too late.

The captain darted through the front gate and flew down the hallways till he reached the throne room's doors.

The doors were wide open, bodies littered the room but no blood had been spilt. Luckily, they were just unconscious. By the throne, Mirka laid unveiled but safe.

Whoever did this must have been someone who lived near Byzantium, someone who was familiar enough with its nobles to beable to tell them apart. Now, it was clear who they were after. The guard just prayed she was safe.

A groan and a movement caught his attention. Next to his grandmother, Ion stirred and made a disoriented attempt to sit up. He held his head wearily before slowly looking around the room.

It took him a minute to comprehend what he was seeing. When he did his eyes widened in shock.

"What happened?" he asked no one numbly.

Baybars knew he hadn't noticed him," Earl," he called, formal and aloof as always.

The blond nearly jumped at his voice and instantly turned his head to gaze up at him with almost teary eyes. Baybars wasn't surprised; he was still just a boy afterall…

"Lord Baybars…" he murmured," Who attacked us?"

The older methuselah shook his head," I don't know. I just arrived here myself,"

Ion then noticed Mirka next to him and his sharp mind realized what the attackers had been looking for. He gasped in horror before whirling around to gaze at him intently.

"Her Majesty! Where is she? Is she alright?" he demanded, pale and in panic.

"Baybars narrowed his eyes slightly," I wish I knew…"

The blond jumped up, suddenly renewed, and ran towards the side door," I suddenly remembered! She went to her room for the night!"

Not waiting for his response, Ion raced though the door and disappeared. The Duke followed, knowing he was right…

Haleef and Tareef hurried towards the Empress's bedroom. Maybe if they were lucky she would be asleep and easy to capture. But what if she wasn't? Would she put up a fight? Could they trick her?

Only one way to find out…

**A.N: First off, I'd like to thank crusnik O2 for their kind reviews. Just to let them know, they were right on the answers to the questions in Metamorphosis. Good job. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I already have about half of this story written out. The problem is typing it. I stopped this chapter where my good friend Drakesdarktwinsister advised me to. It'll pick up even more as the story goes on. **

**Drakesdarktwinsister: (claps) Yay! I'm mentioned! And crusnik02 (hands you a huge bag of candy)**

**WinterShadow: Bye. R&R.**


	3. Abduction

Abduction 

Seth stood out on her balcony, gazing down with a mother's quiet pride at her sleeping city. Her ebony locks danced gracefully in the pleasant breeze that cooled the summer evening.

Yet, despite the peace the empress was uneasy. She had heard a great commotion inside and that worried her to no end. In fact, she was on her to see what happened.

Silently, the crusnik strolled inside and headed for the door. Yet as she walked passed her bed someone knocked. She stopped sharp, bewildered.

"Yes? Who's there?" she called.

There was a short silence," Pardon us, Empress. Forgive our intrusion," a male answered politely, and yet his voice seemed almost forced, fake," But there is trouble and we need your assistance,"

Seth furrowed her brows and frowned; something wasn't right. Yet, her natural instinct to protect her children was greater then her concerns. If they needed her help, then she would go. After a deep breath, she closed the distance between her and the door. Cautiously, she reached for the handle and turned it. The door clicked open and she stepped outside.

Instantly, strong hands snatched her, and before she could call for help, a damp cloth was pressed to her nose and mouth. An overwhelming stench burned her senses and a pounding headache was sparked. Seth tried to break free from her captors but they held her tight.

All too soon, she became light-headed and dizzy; her legs started to give along with her sight, until at last, everything went black…

"Hey!" Ion yelled almost at the top of his lungs.

Up ahead, he spotted the intruders as they stood over their unconscious target," Stop right there!"

The blond flew down the hallway; sword drawn and Baybars close behind. The duo seemed to panic at the sight of them yet they managed to gently scoop up their prize before fleeing.

White-hot fury boiled the earl's blood in his veins as the attackers tried to retreat back into Seth's room, its owner dangling limply, cradled in the taller man's arms.

"Get back here! I said Stop!" Ion shouted in almost childish rage.

Both nobles dashed after them, even as they reached the balcony. But as soon as they reached the edge Baybars screeched to a bitter halt. However, Ion wasn't going to stop until the intruders were caught and Seth was safe.

Yet, he didn't expect what they did next…

Ion's heated blood suddenly turned cold when they turned away from him and jumped over the edge.

"No!" Baybars gasped behind him, perhaps afaird that they were refusing to be taken alive and were taking her Majesty with them.

Swiftly, Ion darted to the edge and gazed down over the railing. Relief filled him as well as excitement as he realized Seth and her kidnappers were unharmed and that the chase was still on.

They were using the rock ledges of the lone mountain that the palace was built into to jump their way down. They were definitely methuselahs; no terran would be able to survive such an escape maneuver.

"Ion, what's wrong?" the guard urged behind him.

The boy didn't answer at first. First, he prepared to do the same as the intruders.

"They're fine but now they're getting away,"

All too soon, Baybars saw what he was going to do," Wait-"

Too late…Ion already leapt down, ledge by ledge; more agile and swift then the kidnappers could ever hope to be. Yet, they had a good enough head start to have already reached the ground and disappeared into the city.

'No matter what,' Ion thought,' I will rescue you, no matter how long it takes, or how far. I'd rather die then let them take you without a fight.'


	4. Chained

**A.N: I tried to post this last night, but I guess Fanfiction was being difficult. Anyway, enjoy and R&R.  
**

* * *

**Chained**

Somewhere dozens of miles east of Byzantium, Haleef and Tareef strolled proudly into a mansion.

The front room was dimly lit but richly furnished. In the largest couch sat somewhat refined, dark-haired man. He sat arrogantly, his face resting sideways on his knuckles.

The two bowed, one after placing the crusnik down gently before their boss," We've brought the girl…"

Wickedly, the man grinned, fangs gleaming…

* * *

Ion was, literally, racing daylight.

Miles outside Byzantium, the blond ran towards an inn, trying to get out of the sun before it rose. The building was somewhat aged and was made of strong wood, it stood outside a sparse growth of trees.

He knew, regrettably, that he had lost Seth's kidnappers. Yet, at the same time, he had a way to catch up.

The earl burst into the inn without a word and quickly shut the door behind him. The keeper jumped and shrieked at his entrance.

"Vampire!" He cried.

"Quiet," Ion hissed, not really in the mood for prejudice," I'm not a vampire, I'm a methuselah, and I'm not going to hurt you. I just need shelter,"

The terran relaxed but was still cautious; he looked him up and down," Are you a noble? From Byzantium?"

Ion answered while shutting the curtains of the open windows around the room," Yes… pursuing a duo who attacked the palace,"

The man's eyes softened, "Oh…no one was hurt? How's her Majesty?"

The boy paused and glanced sidelong at him darkly," She's the one I'm trying to rescue. The bastards knocked everyone out, including her, with a strange gaseous poison and kidnapped her,"

The innkeeper paled, "Oh…then please, find her quickly," he pleaded," She's a sweet, kind-hearted woman, I know that much, she doesn't deserve to have such a thing happen to her,"

Ion didn't answer at first, but instead walked over to some goods in a corner. He picked up a cloak, feeling the smooth fabric," I intend to, with haste," he answered quietly," But first…I'm going to need a few things…"

* * *

Seth stirred and her eyes fluttered open delicately. Weakly, she glanced around.

She was lying on a soft, large bed on her side. The room she was in seemed to be a bedroom, spacious and fine; sunlight teased the edges of the thick, dark curtains that cloaked a lone window.

The crusnik was relieved her clothes had not been changed, which would tell of perverted spying. She still wore her lovely green dress with its elegant black, twisting designs and its small open back between her shoulders.

Slowly, she sat up, legs folded in a refined manner behind her," Where am I?" She pondered to herself, not expecting an answer.

"So, you've finally awakened, my dear…'

Seth gasped softly in surprise and turned to face her guest:

In the doorway stood a tall, graceful, dark-haired male. The crusnik guessed he was a methuselah from his dimly lit home and piercing amber eyes. She couldn't help but hold an uncertain fist up to her chest as he gazed at her with silent admiration and secret lust.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

The man gave a surprisingly respectful bow," Why, of course, your majesty. How very rude of me," he murmured," I am called Rabb, master of your kidnappers, and now…yours of well,"

Seth glared at him. There was no way she was going to surrender that easily.

"I don't think so…"she hissed, preparing to transform.

Yet, Rabb didn't appear worried about the power starting to gather around her. He just smirked, his cold eyes speaking of hidden knowledge.

Suddenly, a flash of pain rippled through her body, halting her transformation. Her head began to pound harshly and agony paralyzed her abruptly.

"What's happening?" Seth groaned painfully," What did you do to me?"

He seemed completely unfazed by her suffering, his face aloof as he stared.

"Do you want it to stop?" he asked plainly.

The Empress was clutching her head in desperation, trying with all she had to will the pain away," Yes…please…" she begged desperately," Please…make it stop…"

Even through her blinding agony, she swore she saw those hard eyes soften ever so slightly.

"Very well,"

Whatever power Rabb had held with loosened quickly before releasing her altogether. Seth collapsed on the bed, panting and shaking from the echoes of her misery. Her black locks hung in her closed eyes as she fought to regain her calm composure.

"Now you see what happens when you defy your master," the male broke her precious, peaceful silence," You belong to me now and you will be punished severely if you resist,"

The dark-haired methuselah strolled over to her before bending over to place a tender peck on her lips," But otherwise, I will try to be gentle with you, your Majesty…"

Painfully, she sat up, eyes shimmering with restrained ferocity," How? How did you seal my powers?"

Rabb smirked," You mean you haven't noticed yet?" he asked and continued at Seth's confused, yet stern expression," Your neck…"

Suspicious, Seth's hand found its way to her neck. Her eyes widened and her hand trembled.

"What…what did you do?"

The girl's slender fingers felt a teeny tender hole. She knew from experience, of being a created lab rat, that it was from a needle hole, a shot needle, to inject who knows what into her bloodstream.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, my dear," he replied smugly, his eyes dancing with sadism," But since you asked, we injected a special poison into your body. Its something we use to keep our feistier merchandise at bay,"

A door opened behind him and a lovely young woman entered carrying a sturdy tray with hot, steaming food. Cautiously, she walked past Rabb and placed the tray a few feet from where Seth sat on the bed. All too rushed, the maid hurried out of the room. The caught Empress gulped at that; she knew that the female terran hadn't been afaird of her but of Rabb.

Hesitantly, she glanced down at her breakfast., which was a hearty one of eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast and hot chocolate.

"Now…be sure to eat up, my dear. I'm sure you must be starving by now…" Rabb purred, turning to leave," We wouldn't want you dying from hunger. Eat well and remain strong and divine for our customers…"


	5. Rekindled and Lost

**Rekindled and Lost**

Ion sighed miserably.

Even though he had a head start that morning, protected by his cloak, he had still lost the kidnapper's trail. He had failed his Empress…

The blond glanced up at the eternal sky. He couldn't help but think of her…

She was wise, that first trait was very true. She was kind hearted and gentle, so much, in fact, that she had earned the nickname 'The Mother of the Methuselah'. And despite having to rule the Empire for the past nine hundred years and having to deal with terrorists, she still very warm and fun loving.

And don't even get him started on her appearance. Besides, Seth, now that he knew her and thought about it, was just too beautiful and divine for words…

There was no telling what those bastards would do to her, what kind of perverted, and sadistic things. Ion felt his heart tighten with dread. A chilling picture came to mind:

Seth was surrounded by her two kidnappers, who were grinning and laughing like hell sent demons. She was bound tightly and covered in her own blood; bruises and cuts marred her pristine skin. Her once lovely green eyes had lost their light, and now looked dead and empty. A darker shadow loomed behind her, eyes and fangs gleaming. A heart retching scream escaped her and echoed in the empty darkness.

Ion awoke with a start; he must have dozed off for a moment. What he had seen had only been a nightmare but it still chilled him to the very soul. He shivered, despite it being a hot afternoon.

A nervous looking woman buying from a merchant caught the earl's attention. Her neat brown hair was up in a bow and she wore a red dress. A familiar scent drifted from her, carried by the wind. Ion recognized it right way. At once, he was on his feet and walking towards her. He approached slowly, not wanting to spook her.

"Excuse me…"

The female turned at his voice. Her blue eyes widened when she saw him.

"Vampire…"she gasped, preparing to run.

Ion's eyebrow twitched; just how many ignorant people were there in the Empire?

He caught her arm, gentle yet firmly," Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you…" the blond assured, somewhat annoyed," I'm looking for someone abducted from Byzantium; you have her scent on you…"

The woman ceased her attempt to escape and the earl released her hesitantly. The brunette turned slowly to face him.

"What did she look like?" she quizzed curiously," I might know where she is,"

Hope made Ion's once doubtful heart flutter with joy," Her name's Seth. She has short black hair and green eyes," Ion described," She looks about ten years old but isn't and she was wearing noble dress,"

A grave look came to her face," Yes…I've seen her," she answered," Master had Haleef and Tareef capture her. But I didn't take the girl for a methuselah…"

The boy shook his head," She isn't. But you wouldn't believe me if I told you what she is," the blond informed quietly," Now…please tell me: Where did they take her?"

She hesitated for a moment," They took her to his mansion. They're planning on selling her as a slave,"

* * *

A knock woke her…

Slowly and sleepily, Seth woke and sat up, the blanket falling from her chest to pool around her lap and legs.

The door opened to usher in Rabb," Morning, little princess…" he greeted with a smug smirk.

The crusnik glanced at the cloaked window; it was night, typical of a methuselah…

"Did you sleep well?"

Dozily, she nodded, still half-asleep. Yet the next thing he said woke her up for sure.

"You have your first customer…"


	6. Purity Stained

A.N: This is going to be a short yet dark chapter. There is rape in this chapter and I'm doing it from Ion's point of view. If it was from Seth's, it would probably be rated MA. Seth's quotes are taken from my more graphic version of this chapter.

**Drakesdarktwinsister: (quietly, so as not to be heard by WinterShadow) Yeah, it's way more graphic!**

* * *

**Purity Stained**

"We're not that far now,"

Ion glanced ahead at the terran girl. She was leading him through a middle-eastern town. Night cloaked everything in its starry, ebony blanket. Although it was so late, and terrans usually headed indoors at sunset to avoid the risk of becoming prey, several still wandered the sandy streets, as well as triple the amount of methuselahs. Yet, no conflict started. This settlement seemed peaceful enough…

"I should warn you…Master has most of his customers at night…" the girl, who had learned was called Aamira, suddenly muttered after a few minutes of silence," We might be too late…"

That puzzled Ion," What do you mean 'too late'? What would they do to her?" he interrogated.

Aamira's pace slowed slightly and her eyes downcasted.

" I mean, someone might have already stolen the girl's innocence…"

The blond was horrified," What did you say!" he yelped," Then we have to hurry!"

The girl nodded and then they both took off towards the mansion…

* * *

Luckily, it wasn't far away, and Aamira knew how to sneak in. But when she peered into the living room she gasped and pulled back quickly. The terran shook her head as she returned to Ion.

"What? What's wrong?" he questioned anxiously.

"I don't suggest you look. Its as I feared… " she whispered grimly.

Ion gulped. He truly didn't want to see. Yet, he wanted to see what harm they were doing to his Empress, so when he finally killed them, their death would fit their crimes.

He pushed Aamira aside gently. She stepped out of his way without protest. With a deep breath, he peered around the corner. A t once, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat; his blood ran cold at the sight that greeted him.

"No! Please don't!" Seth yelped as a strange man loomed over her bound, naked form.

Sweat dripped down his neck:

The bastard was raping her. And her kidnappers were just watching, content, perhaps, with their profit.

The crusnik cried out as the stranger took her divine innocence, tears slipping down her pale cheeks as she laid pinned to the table.

Rage ignited in his veins as the man leaned forward to lick the liquid from the crusnik's lovely face, and to whisper in her ear. Seth whimpered at whatever he had said and looked away from them, away from the man, her kidnappers, and even Ion. The earl went to look away but a sudden pained cry made him think twice.

The man had sat back in his chair with Seth with him. There, he violated her, even more mercilessly then before. A yell and a sobbing cry signaled the end, Yet, Ion had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet.

H e was right, though he had hoped he wasn't; from there, it would only get worse.

To Ion's horror, the kidnappers joined the crime.

"No…please…stop…"he heard Seth beg them.

A pained scream rang out in the room as they ignored her plea.

" No…stop it…Take them out," she cried, almost hysterical, shaking her head hastily with tears slipping down her cheeks," It hurts…let me go!"

Ion finally managed to look away. He did so with eyes clenched shut, tears welling from beneath them. The sounds of their sins continued for several long minutes. Yells echoed once more as they finished her torture.

There was a silence. Ion peered around the corner once more. On the main couch, Seth lay, broken and exhausted, her eyes reflecting nothing but despair. The men sat about in smaller chairs, chatting casually, as if nothing had happened, as if there wasn't a naked and traumatized empress only a few feet away.

About an hour passed. The stranger finally decided to take his leave. Seth had already been taken back upstairs. Aamira continued her duties as a servant, trying not to act like she had let a vengeful noble into the mansion.

Ion lurked just outside the mansion, dwelling in the shade thrown by the building. His crimson eyes gleamed in the morning light as he waited patiently, gaze fixed on the door, for his prey to wonder out into his claws.

He would make him pay for his crimes with his life…

* * *

**A.N: Phew… this took me about four hours to write. Distractions and all…Next chapter is nearly as bad except its IonSeth. R&R.**


	7. Sweet Sweet Vengeance

**A.N:**** I know the last chapter was kinda strange, if that even begins to describe it. Sorry about that. But this chapter, and for now on, the chapters won't be so startling. I've decided to omit the IonSeth description part. I'll just end the scene before anything explicit happens. Sorry, but I changed my mind; I don't feel like writing the whole scene. Please enjoy.**

**DDTS: Your chapters are usually startling, no offense.**

* * *

**Sweet, Sweet Vengeance**

The door slowly creaked open. Footsteps squeaked the porch's floorboards. Ion tensed under his ivory cloak, his hidden sword ready. The stranger was cloaked too, hiding as well from the cursed sun. He made his way down the stairs, uncaring and unaware.

His feet reached the ground and he turned to stroll away, unwittingly wandering right in front of the waiting predator.

Ion struck, dragging the man into the shade. The stranger put up a good fight, squirming and kicking. Yet the boy had been prepared; he silt his throat before letting him drop. Ion then left him on the ground to die a slow death. A fit punishment for his lustful crime…

The earl didn't go inside, yet. He would wait till night fell once more. That way he could escape as quickly as he needed with his empress. He searched the grounds silently for cover; he found a sturdy shed and took refuge among the various tools that were stored there. Settled in a corner, Ion waited for awhile, listening for any disturbance that might have occurred if the body just outside the mansion was discovered, before falling asleep when nothing occurred.

Even in his dreams, he plotted his revenge for her Majesty…

* * *

"Too bad…I'm lonely tonight. Won't you keep me company, my dear?"

Ion gritted his teeth to keep down a growl. One of the methuselahs' voices echoed from a room down the hall. He could easily detect the filthy lust in his tone, and he also could tell it was the leader. He doubted the goons were allowed to touch the captives without supervision.

"No…please…Just leave me alone…" Seth's whimper was heard as he drew closer.

The earl reached the room and peered inside in time to see the leader crawling onto the bed to loom over the trembling empress. Slowly, he undressed her, and yet, what puzzled Ion, was that she barely fought back. Had he done something to prevent her from doing so? Not that he could see, but that doesn't mean he hadn't…

Quieting his breath, the blond crept in. He stopped for a moment and looked up when Seth cried out suddenly.

"Never look away from your master!" the Methuselah hissed, having dug his claws into his captive's delicate wrist.

From then on, the empress struggled no more, and allowed the bastard to continue his lewd journey," Master…" Seth whimpered, slowly surrendering to the man's lust, as his hand traveled much too low for Ion's liking.

The title made the blond grit his teeth. What exactly had this monster done to break her in such a way? He then saw what the male was going to do next and decided to make his move; the man never knew what hit him:

Ion felt his blade slide through the bastard's chest with his own chilling satisfaction. Blood dripped from the sword point onto the white sheet while Seth stared at him in brief shock. The blond was somewhat surprised that she didn't scream.

"That's what you get for treating our empress like a toy for your sick little game," He snarled at already dead pervert.

"Ion?" Seth gasped, sounding extremely happy to see him.

He gave her a warm smile and withdrew his sword, allowing the dead man to fall. Seth moved away from the corpse in disgust. She then looked up at him, utter relief and joy playing across her lovely face.

"Your majesty…" he breathed, coming forward, just as thrilled," Thank goodness you are unharmed.

Ion stopped short, suddenly remembering something as his eyes scanned over Seth:

She was still naked…

The Empress seemed to realize that fact as soon as he did. A blush enflamed on her cheeks and she covered herself hastily with the blanket. But Ion's attention was pulled behind him as two Methuselahs came to stand in the doorway.

"Hey! Who are you? What have you done to master?" they challenged him.

"Ion, be careful!" Seth warned, but she fell silent at the glint in his eyes.

Hareef and Taleef stood behind the blond as he turned to face them. His blade gleamed eerily in the dim light.

"Me?" Ion questioned mockingly," I'm Ion Fontana, an earl of the imperial court…and your executioner…"

The blond moved swiftly, too fast for the two to realize that he was coming. In seconds, they laid as mutilated corpses on the floor. Blood showered everything in scarlet, like crimson rain; only a few drops reached Seth. Feeling victorious, Ion slowly approached his empress.

He stopped right in front of where she sat with her legs dangling over the edge. The crusnik seemed a bit wary of him; he guessed his new emotions shone to her ancient eyes like a spotlight in the dark. He reached up to stroke her cheek gently.

"Seth…" he breathed," You're not hurt, are you?"

She placed her hand on top of his lightly and shook her head," No, I'm fine. Thanks to you,"

The blond then took her hand, and then the other with his other, grasping them softly," I need no thanks, your majesty. It was my duty to save you and my wish. I couldn't just wait back at Byzantium while I knew you were in criminal hands. Besides…" Ion trailed off for moment, a smile forming on his young lips," It's practically tradition for a man to save the woman of his heart…"

At that, the earl kissed her, gently and with passion. A secret excitement made his heart leap when she returned the affectionate action and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly acting on impulse, he leaned forward to pin her to the bed. However, this didn't sit well with the crusnik…

"Ion…what are you doing?" Seth asked almost fearfully, especially after what had happened to her earlier," What do you mean 'the woman of your heart'? I've told you before," she looked away grimly, faith fading in her emerald eyes," Love is not meant for my kind. It just means more heartbreak…"

Ion just smiled, his nose now touching hers," Then, my empress…would you mind if I proved you wrong?"

Seth sighed slightly," That would be lovely…"

This time, his lips ghosted over hers," You deserve more then just a lonely existence. You don't have to be alone anymore…"

The crusnik welcomed him, and once more her arms found their way around his neck," I know now…"

Their lips meet again, this time with such fire that Ion swore it singed the loose strands of his hair, as he wrapped her in an almost possessive embrace. Gently, his hand traced the graceful outline of her body before pulling away to gaze at her tenderly.

"You're beautiful, you know that, don't you?"

Seth looked to the side shyly and blushed," Not many people tell me that…"

He brushed a few stray strands out of her eyes and looked deep in them lovingly," Then they are blind or too awed to say so…either way, it's the truth, gentle goddess,"

She gave him a small, yet bright smile but then looked away again," Should…we really be doing this?" She questioned him, and in a way, he knew she was also questioning herself," I mean…I don't think my brothers will be too happy if they find out,"

"Does it really matter, Dove?" he kissed her neck tenderly," We're in love, is it really such a crime?"

Seth sighed, perhaps feeling Ion's ruby eyes probing her for a answer," I guess not…"

* * *

**A.N:**** I hope you all liked this chapter better then the last one. No, this isn't the end. They still have to get back to Byzantium, and that's if Seth can survive the lethal side effects of the poison Rabb gave her…R&R **


	8. Foreboding Night

**A.N:**** Alright…the next chapter of Caged Passions. Like I said in the last chapter, the events won't be as shocking in future updates, at least not in the same way they have been. Note: They fell asleep during the last part of the night and slept through the day. Now its night again: Thus, the life of a Methuselah outside Byzantium.**

* * *

**Foreboding Night**

An owl hooted its nightly song…

Warm under his blanket, and next to his lover, Ion stirred. His crimson eyes opened sleepily and he slowly sat up. For a dazed moment, he just sat there, steadily blinking the remainder of sleep from mind. The blond's gaze then trailed to his beloved, who was still fast asleep.

Seth was still curled up under the covers. Her lovely eyes were closed lightly and her breathing was even and steady. Her ebony locks were slightly ruffled from sleep, and from the day before.

He admitted, he had slept with his Empress, but was far from the act of seducing an innocent girl. Ion knew Seth wasn't the naïve young girl she liked everyone else to believe, anyone who didn't know her true status and identity.

During the bliss-filled day he had spent with her, he had learned more about his Empress, and he knew her as well as he had always hoped. Even when Ion was a child, he was frustrated by how little he, or anyone, knew of their ruler, and had dreamed of becoming friends with her; but back then, he was only a naïve and innocent child.

Now, the blond was much more then just her friend. He had claimed her as his lover. Ion wondered if that Chigaru, Seth's first love, had seen her as he now did; with open eyes and mind. He no longer saw her as just a child-like Empress. Now he saw her true nature. He saw her as a wise and beautiful woman who had seen and suffered more then he could possibly imagine.

Unknowingly, his mind came to the same conclusion his former had nine hundred years ago:

'I don't deserve her'

A sudden movement beside him caught his attention. Seth had woken up and was sitting up wearily, holding the blanket to cover her naked chest. She seemed to wake up completely at his thoughtfully uncertain look.

"Ion…what's wrong?" she asked, sounding a bit alarmed and very concerned.

His heart melted at the sight of those emerald eyes. He turned halfway to face her, smiling lovingly, and reached up to stroke her cheek tenderly. He then brushed an ebony strand from her lovely face, his doubts vanishing as he took in his awakened love.

"Don't worry, it's nothing…" he assured softly, bringing his lips to lurk a mere inch away from hers; he felt her hot, delicate breath stroke his face.

Seth accepted his invite and they kissed briefly, yet passionately. She then pushed back lightly," I think we should be trying to head back to Byzantium…" she breathed softly.

At her reminder, Ion remembered what he had forgotten not too long ago; the reason why he had came: To rescue her and bring his Empress back to Byzantium safety.

"Yeah, I think so too. We should probably leave sometime tonight," the blond muttered, going to stand up," Come on. Let's get ready…"

The dark-haired Crusnik nodded and climbed out of bed as well. Silently they found their clothes and dressed quickly. Several times as they moved about, they threw each other loving looks. Once they were fully clothed they left the room, stepping over the dead bodies of Seth's kidnappers; she glared down wrathfully at their bloody corpses and Ion fought the urge just to kick them. If he had been in the mood to let them live he would have dragged them to the dungeons of the palace and let them rot in a cell for the rest of their days.

The earl found his cloak and wrapped it about himself. They made their way downstairs, running into Aamira as soon as they reached the first floor. She seemed a little uneasy, suddenly being a free woman. She greeted them timidly.

"I'm happy you two are safe,"

Both nobles offered her a friendly smile," What are you going to do now that your master is dead?" Seth questioned, slightly flinching at her own use of that cursed title.

The young girl shrugged," I guess I can find work in town. Anything will be better then what I've been through here…" she answered," Good luck on getting back to Byzantium,"

Ion opened the front door and ushered Seth outside, before turning his head to look back at Aamira," Thank you. Good luck to you as well," he bided farewell," And don't be a stranger. You can come visit us anytime,"

After receiving one last wave, he shut the door and followed his Empress out of the yard.

The night was cold, and the moon cast a pale shadow over the still sands. The stars glittered like fireflies against the midnight sky. Ion's cloak and Seth's long dress fluttered in the gentle breeze, as well as their blond and black hair. They kept close to each other, nearly holding hands. It was a strange feeling being in almost the middle of nowhere all by themselves.

Seth felt a bit uneasy. The silence that surrounded them was almost unnerving and she tried not to remember what had happened to her just yesterday before Ion came to her rescue. She was relieved that whole ideal was over, yet she couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something…

"Thank you for coming after me…" she broke the desert's quiet almost meekly.

Yet the warm smile and gaze she received from Ion made it worth it. Somewhat comforted, she smiled back brightly.

"You really need to thank me? I told you…" he replied, stopping and turning to face her. She did the same, slightly nervous," it was my choice to do so. I love you, what other reason did I need?"

The female gave him a grateful smile, and faced forward when Ion continued to head towards the town.

When they reached the settlement, few civilians wandered outside. The only ones were Methuselahs, who gave them curious looks as they passed by. They probably instantly recognized Ion as one of their own, but they practically licked their lips at Seth, who they had obviously mistaken for a terran. Slowly, and almost stealthily, they approached them, in numbers of three to five. Although greatly unconcerned, the two stopped and waited for their guests' first move.

"Well, what do we have here?" one asked, making himself known as he stepped forward," A couple out for a walk? A terran and a Methuselah? How cute…"

They remained silent, still unfazed. Yet, their lack of response still seemed to ruffle the feathers of the other Methuselahs; several pulled out blades and tensed.

"Listen blondie…" the apparent leader growled," Give us the terran and you might get off easy…"

This time, Ion stepped in front of Seth, making his answer known, " And why should I give her to you? What will you do if I don't" The blond challenged, his hand floating over the hilt of his blade.

A handful of the bandits laughed," We're going to drink her blood, what else? And if you don't give the broad up, we're going to kill you. So just step aside, and go find someone else to snack on,"

Behind him, Seth flinched slightly. Even as a Crusnik, being bitten and having her blood drained didn't sound too pleasant, even if it would never happen. It was them who would have to worry about such a thing. Feeling in the mood for a battle herself, Seth motioned for Ion to let her handle them. The blond stepped back almost obediently yet their opponents took it as a sudden attempt at a retreat.

"And just where are you going, blondie? Have you decided to hand her over?"

Once again, Ion wasn't fazed. He just stood back, arms crossed," Oh, I'm handing someone over alright, but its not her…"

As expected, the group looked puzzled; they looked at each other in confusion. Meanwhile, Seth was looking kind of hungry, although her starving gaze went unnoticed by her targets. Ion had to force back a laugh as he thought of an unusual way to give her the go ahead.

"Sic 'em…"

A snarl escaped the female as she transformed with almost frightening speed. Her fangs revealed themselves along with her claws. Her intense ruby eyes glared the others down, whom now stood trembling with fear. They had now that they weren't the predators; they were the prey…

The blond looked away as Seth leapt at the Methuselahs; their screams were soon heard for miles…

The last man fell with a bloody thud to join his fellow bandits in a blood soaked pond of decapitated bodies.

Ion gazed at the remains of the fools who had tried to jump them with a tinge of twisted satisfactory. Next to him, his lover changed back to her sweet, innocent looking human form, and stared as he did.

The moon hung low overhead. The night was ending; they would have to find shelter for him soon. Even in the midnight's last hour it was beautiful and so was his Empress. He turned his head to gaze at her with planned pride. Yet, when he did, his pride turned to horror.

"Ion…what's happening to me?"

Seth was kneeling on the ground, arms wrapped around herself tightly as she shook and whimpered from an unknown agony. Her pretty face was pale, yet she seemed a bit flushed and her eyes were shut tightly.

Alarmed, Ion quickly joined her on the ground, arms around her supportively, " Seth, what's wrong! Are you alright!"

Now shivering, she shook her head," I don't know…I just…I just suddenly feel…I don't know but…there's something wrong with me…"she muttered quietly," My whole body feels like its on fire,"

For a moment, Ion was speechless; this had happened so quickly. One second she was fine and another…He swallowed thickly, thinking with panic about what he should do.

"Can you stand up?" the blond questioned gently.

Without a word, Seth made a shaky attempt to stand. At first it seemed she did it, but when she tried to walk she let out an instant cry of distress and collapsed back on her knees. If things weren't bad enough, Seth started having a terrible coughing fit and her eyes became unfocused and foggy.

"Ion…" Seth called, her voice haunted with feeble distress and fear, as if she was growing weaker and even loosing consciousness," Ion…what's wrong with me? It's like something's raging war with my body…"

This time, he ran to her side and held her, hoping to comfort and somehow help her.

"Just hold on…I'll bring you to a doctor…Just hold on," he pleaded and let her go, about to pick her up, " Seth!"

In the moment he released her, the Crusnik fainted, collapsing upon the dirt path with a miserable thud.

She didn't get up. Agony was clear on her face and her breathing was shallow and labored; she felt clammy and yet she was burning up and shivering with sweat dripping down her neck.

"Seth! Hold on!" Ion cried out, his panic hitting the roof. He sobbed," Don't you dare die on me!"

But, even as he begged he knew there was a chance she couldn't comply. Ion realized the Empress was fighting a battle…

And losing…

* * *

**A.N. Sorry about the long wait. Hope this chapter was better then the last two. I wonder who can guess what Seth forgot to mention that's causing her sudden illness, excluding Crusnik 02, who I practically told already after giving several hints. Look for the answer in chapter 4. R&R**


	9. Waiting Room

**A.N:**** Chapter 9, and about a little more then halfway through the story. There will be a couple surprise appearances, but not crossovers. You'll see when I get to those points. I'm sorry that I took so long to update. I've been unable to use my computer for the past two weeks. I hope to make up for lost time.**

* * *

**Waiting Room  
**

"Someone, please! I need help!"

Ion burst into the hospital though the automatic doors, cradling his unconscious empress carefully in his arms. She was almost completely limp, and her breathing was labored and weak.

His outburst caused almost everyone in the front room to look up at him, some in utter shock. Then, after a moment, a few nurses and a doctor rushed to see what was wrong.

"Please…" Ion panted in growing desperation; he had just barely beat the sunrise outside, but the hospital provided protection," Please…there's something really wrong with her. She's really sick. I fear she may die if she doesn't get help soon…"

The female doctor reached out gently to touch Seth's forehead; she pulled back immediately, as if burned. She looked very worried and studied the sickly girl for a minute before turning to the others.

"Definitely a sick one. She should be taken to the ER Her fever is extremely advanced," she explained, " The boy is right. Her illness appears to have reached a critical point…"

The others nodded, and the main doctor asked him if he wanted her to brought in by a stretcher. He politely declined, insisting he would carry her himself. The doctors then led him into the complex maze of hallways; Ion looked down at the sleeping Empress before following.

The halls seemed to go on forever; countless number of patients and doctors inhabited this clean, white haven. Some threw the blond weird, if not curious, looks, but he ignored them. All the earl could think about was Seth's steadily failing health. He hoped she would find someway to pull through this mess, and that she would be able to return to Byzantium as well as she was before this ordeal.

The doctor in front of him stopped, bringing him from his forlorn thoughts. They had paused in front of a room, one that didn't stand out in any particular way. The female opened the door to the room and ushered him in.

Inside was like any usual room in a hospital with a single bed. No one else occupied this room; Seth would have it all to herself, meaning more privacy.

Curious, Ion wandered inside. It seemed an all right room. Knowing already what to do, he strolled over to the bed, pulled back the covers, and tenderly placed Seth down before drawing the blanket back over her slightly trembling body. He stared down at her grimly for a long moment before moving aside to allow the doctor to do his job. The blond stood off to the side, watching carefully, making sure no more harm came to the empress.

The man checked her temperature first, obviously worried about the height of her apparent fever. He felt her forehead softly, leaving his hand on a bit longer then the first one had down. He then took his hand away and frowned deeply, succeeding in worrying Ion to no end.

Anxious for answers, Ion questioned him, although he knew he didn't know much about Seth's condition yet, " What's wrong with her? She's going to be all right…isn't she?"

The Terran looked over at him gravely, " Truthfully, I don't know yet whether or not she'll recover but, at the very least, I do have a theory of what may be wrong with her," he informed, " Do you know how she became like this?"

Ion was a bit surprised by his sudden question, his mind racing to be able to voice was had occurred in the past few days, "Well, sir…you see she was kidnapped from Byzantium, by these thugs. I managed to rescue her though," Ion began, " And she's a strong fighter herself. I don't understand how come she just didn't knock them out. Then, on our way back, a bunch of bandits tried to jump us. Seth fought them off fine, but then, she had a sudden fever. She fainted and I brought her here…"

The doctor nodded, taking it all in," These thugs wouldn't happen to be Rabb's men, would they?" he asked almost curiously.

Ion started at this, "Why, yes they were. How'd you…"

The man sighed sadly, "This isn't the first time this happened…" he informed," But your friend's one of the lucky ones. Most others are found dead on the side of the road…"

Ion felt a silent rage boil in his veins. Rabb had done this before, had devastated other women in his perverted practice? It was unthinkable, the crimes that man must have committed against other human beings.

The glint of a needle in the fluorescent lighting caught his attention. It was empty, but the intended action made the blond's blood drop a few dozen degrees, although…he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe he was just being jumpy. After all, it was the empress of his people and his lover that lay, near dying. He knew he was just afraid of losing her, terrified…

Ion gulped, "What's that for?" He questioned quietly.

The doctor gave him a warm smile, although somewhat solemn, "I'm just going to get a blood sample. It'll tell whether or not Rabb's poison is really the cause of her illness,"

The earl settled down a bit. Yet another thing bothered him: How would the doctor react to the nanomachines? Just wondering about it was unnerving, but he was afraid to ask if the Terran knew. He just prayed the man would be accepting and open minded.

He forced himself to remain silent while the man walked over to the sleeping girl and gently pricked her white arm. Seth only stirred ever so slightly, but other then that she perhaps knew nothing of what was happening around her; the syringe filled up quickly with her fresh blood. The doctor then pulled the needle away and tapped at the glass chamber briefly, holding it up to the light. With only one last glance at Ion, he strolled out of the room, leaving the anxious boy and the sickly girl behind and alone…

* * *

It seemed like hours before anything happened. Every minute that Ion counted past he knew it was yet another minute off the little time Seth had. All he could do though, was wait; he sat in a half comfy chair beside her bed, and stared grimly down at the Crusnik's sleeping expressions. 

Seth was near silent herself. Only a few sleepy groans breached the quiet, if at all, seemingly ones of pain or distress that made Ion fidget all the more with unease.

The door suddenly opened and the long absent doctor wandered in; the grave look on his face twisted Ion's stomach with dread. The man didn't speak to him right away; he just found his way straight to the ill girl and gazed down at her strangely.

"The girl's a Crusnik?" He asked suddenly. Ion hesitated for a moment before nodding. He didn't know if he saw him but he went on, "How unfortunate…"

The blond started at this and jumped to his feet, "What? What do you mean?" He demanded, growing ever nervous.

The Terran looked back at him, " A Crusnik, a rare and noble vampiric race of human. I've heard of the tales that surround them, but never did I think I'd see one…" he muttered almost sadly, " And it sorrows me, but there's nothing more that can be done for her…"

Ion's blood ran cold and he could only stare, absolutely speechless. After a long minute he rediscovered the ability to speak.

"Wha-what? What do you mean?" Ion stammered ghostly quiet at first. A sense of desperation and disbelief washed over him and sobs began to breach his voice," You can't do anything? You're a doctor; you have to be able to do something! She can't die, she just can't…"

The other male's face was a study with a grief of his own, "I'm sorry. But the poison has too strong of foothold to be dealt with by everyday medicine. It is an extremely rare and potent type, only a special kind of cure can stop it now…"

The boy fought back rising tears as he clenched his fists hopelessly. This couldn't be the end! There had to be something! A sudden idea came to mind:

"What about Rabb? Wouldn't he have an antidote of some kind? Back at his mansion, I mean…" he grasped for a shred of hope.

The doctor seemed a bit surprised by his idea, if not thoughtful, " He might…"

Ion became more assertive, " He has to! It's her only chance and I'm going to take it!"

The Terran was quiet for minute, studying him intently, before sighing, "You love her, don't you?" He ventured and Ion blushed, confirming the doctor's hunch wordlessly. The man chuckled softly for a moment before becoming grave once more, " If you believe the cure is there, then go. I, for one, have no clue what that man keeps there, but there is no other opinion to save the girl's live,"

The blond nodded and began out the door. Yet he paused, "How long does she have?" He questioned solemnly.

He wasn't answered right away; Ion guessed he was going over his findings and notes, " The Crusnik's has about three hours before even the cure would be proved useless. Do you think you'll be able to make it in time? Its broad daylight out there…"

Ion was silent himself for a minute, running over the situation in his mind, "I can't afford not to try…" he began, " I'll save her, no matter what…"

* * *

**A.N:**** I hope this story is regaining interest. I've had a bit of writer's block during the time I've been away from my computer and my stories. I know the end of this chapter was kinda corny but I hope that you enjoyed this one. There will be more action from now on, especially when the RCO step in. R&R**


	10. From the Dead

**A.N:**** Once again, sorry about the delay in updates. This chapter will have a few surprise appearances (a.k.a.: Those who have been former dead). The story will pick up a bit more as the RCO appear and try to hinder Ion's mission.**

* * *

**From the dead**

"Oh, Ion. There you are…"

The earl turned at the voice. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw it was Ester; the redhead was walking up to him, in her usual nun habit though she was the new queen of Albion.

"Ester, I mean Lady Ester," Ion gasped, bowing slightly, "What one earth are you doing here?"

The former nun stopped before him, smiling warmly as usual. She didn't seem to have changed a bit since being crowned a ruler.

" I heard that Seth was kidnapped and I came to help when I could. Though I had a bit of trouble convincing my courtiers to let me," She explained, "And I have to say, it was quite difficult tracking you down…"

Ion blinked, trying to process the information to its fullest. The blond's eyes narrowed, as he suddenly became grim, remembering what had occurred in the past couple of days. Ester sighed.

"So…where is she? Is she all right? I heard from some eyewitnesses that she didn't look so well, that she was unconscious when you brought her here,"

Ion grew even graver and the girl sensed it and fell silent, looking worried.

"I have to hurry, Ester. She's been poisoned and if I don't find out how to cure her soon…" Ion paused, not really wanting to say out loud what would happen to the empress. He swallowed and managed, "She…won't make it. Seth will die,"

The queen's hand flew to her mouth in shock, eyes shimmering. She was quiet a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"That's horrible. Please hurry," Ester offered quietly, "I'll watch her for you,"

The blond nodded affirmatively and walked past her to the hospital's front entrance. Ester stared after him as he wrapped himself in the sun proof fabric of his cloak. Just before he reached the doors he remembered the former nun didn't know which room to go to.

"Oh, and by the way, Seth's in 105," He informed before disappearing behind the automatic doors.

Ester continued to look at the closed doors, "Please be careful…"

* * *

"Will you take me to room 105, please? I'm a friend of hers and I promised I'd look after her,"

The nurse checked her clipboard and looked back up at her. The woman regarded the young red head before her before nodding.

"Yes, of course. Follow me please,"

Ester followed the nurse down the maze of halls, taking in the busy sights. Her escort was silent the whole way, leading her without a single word. The new queen was so engrossed with her observations that, to her, they were there in no time. The nurse stopped suddenly.

"Here we are…" The nurse announced softly. Ester looked up in surprise, having been busy watching a child and his mother, "Last time anybody checked, your friend was still unconscious and she's probably still very weak. So, don't try to put too much strain on her if she does wake up,"

The girl nodded and moved forward to open the door. The first thing she saw was the empress, still asleep under the ivory covers; no one else was in the room. After a moment, Ester looked up at the nurse and nodded once more.

"Thank you for your help. I'll stay in here until Ion gets back,"

The woman gave her a warm smile and walked off to disappear into the crowd of patients and staff. Ester sighed and strolled into the mostly empty room and closed the door behind her.

The room was cold and silent, except for Seth's, and now, her quiet breathing. The former nun found a chair and pulled it close to the patient's bedside and sat down. There she observed the sleeping Crusnik.

Seth did seem quite distressed; Ester noticed that almost immediately. The dark-haired girl's face was slightly flushed and her breathing started to become almost difficult. But that was all she could see of her friend's condition but she knew Seth was worse then she looked.

The red head sat in the chilly room alone for what seemed like several hours before a stir promised her company. Ester gasped in delight when Seth's eyes finally creaked open wearily. She seemed quite dazed and confused at first; she looked around with dark half-lidded eyes, before she spotted her guest.

"Ester…what are you doing here?"

Ester gave her a warm smile, "I heard that you were abducted and came to see if I could help," She explained. Curious of the other girl's state of mind, she asked a question, "Do you know where you are, Seth?"

The girl said nothing at first, still glancing around, still confused. But then she seemed to gain focus.

"Wha-? What am I doing at a hospital? Where's Ion?" She murmured softly.

The Terran's smile brightened a bit but then it vanished, knowing she would have to answer, "You fell ill, Seth. You've been lethally poisoned. And Ion…he went to see if he could find any cure,' She explained gently, "And…if he can't find any, or if he doesn't come back in time, Seth…you'll die…"

The fellow ruler seemed only slightly shocked; her eyes widened for a minute, fear flashing through them, but then she calmed down.

"Oh…"She breathed, a bit shakily, "How long does Ion have?"

Ester thought a moment, trying to recall. But the earl never said how long Seth had to live.

"Ion…didn't say…"Ester replied grimly, "But as much of in a hurry he was in, I'm guessing not long…"

Seth's green eyes down casted in dread. The red haired girl scrambled for any words to lift the empress's dampened spirit

"Ah…come on. He'll make it. I know he will!" Ester assured, halfway insuring herself, "Don't give up! You can't! You're the empress; you can't let your people down!"

Behind her, she heard the door open. Ester ignored it at first, at least until Seth's shocked gasp and a familiar voice.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I ladies?"

The former nun let out a gasp of her own. She knew that voice, although she hadn't heard it much; it was just one that you never forgot. She turned her head slowly to see the walking dead:

"Süleyman…"

Though neither girl could believe it, the once deceased duke stood right before them. His blue eyes as bright, and his brown hair as sleek and regal, as ever. He walked in almost casually and took them in silently. He finally stopped a few feet from the foot of the bed Seth laid in.

Shock left Ester at that and jumped up from her chair. The red head stood in front of the male, purposely blocking his path.

"How are you here? You're dead!" She declared, trying to make sense of this, "How are you alive? How?"

Süleyman just smiled gently at her. He then looked past her to Seth, who shrunk slightly away from his gaze in uncertainty. The duke returned his stare to Ester.

"I really have no idea…"He lied, and Ester knew it.

Luckily, she brought her gun and wasted no time in making that fact known. Within seconds she had the weapon pointed at him. In the bed, the empress sat up quickly.

"Ester! Be careful with that in here! We don't even know what he wants," Seth reasoned.

The red head hesitated before lowering perhaps their only defense. She studied the Methuselah closely.

"What _do_ you want?" She asked carefully.

Süleyman chuckled, "To see my mother, of course,"

The former nun heard Seth snort slightly behind her and she did the same mentally. Though he died on a good note, Süleyman did betray the empress. Yet, he continued to call her his mother so casually, as if he did nothing to destroy the trust of the ruler.

Ester noticed a strange movement out of the corner of her eye. Seth suddenly seemed pale and looked faint. She guessed the poison was acting up and it wasn't long before the other girl started coughing uncontrollably. Süleyman out of mind, the red head rushed to see if she could help; she rested a hand on Seth's small shoulder.

"Easy, now. Try to relax," She told the ill ruler. A moment past before Seth's coughing finally died down. Ester looked up at Süleyman, "Alright, you can stay but you better behave yourself,"

The duke shrugged easily but said nothing. Meanwhile, the red head convinced Seth to try to rest a little more. A few minutes later, with the Crusnik back asleep, Ester had her full attention on the seemingly walking corpse. Slowly, she walked around the bed and to the male.

"Yes?" He asked almost innocently, "Is there something wrong?"

Ester quite near stared him down. There was plenty wrong with this picture. He was supposed to be long dead and him being here was too much of a coincidence. Plus, after the stunt he pulled when he was last alive, she just didn't trust him.

But she was tired from her journey. She realized that suddenly and hated it, tired and hungry. She would have no choice but to try to find some hospital food; she was sure she wouldn't be long. Ester strolled past Süleyman slowly and suspiciously and he watched her back calmly.

The new queen opened the door and found a nurse just nearby.

"Excuse me, miss? "She called her over. She quieted her voice, "I have to go somewhere. Can you please watch my friend or least keep nearby? I don't trust him with her,"

The brunette nodded and smiled sweetly, "Of course, dear,"

Ester smiled back anxiously and took one last look at the room before she strolled away, leaving the empress and her once death bent courtier alone…

* * *

Süleyman stared down at his sleeping empress grimly. The girl seemed at peace yet pale. Her breathing was becoming more labored with time. The poison was taking its toll…

"You can end it for her, you know?" An all too familiar voice murmured out of nowhere.

Süleyman didn't turn. He was used to Dietrich's sadistic teasing.

"She won't make it anyway. Cain's blocking Ion's way to the antidote,"

This caught the duke's attention; he whirled around, pale with fright.

"He's what! Why? Aren't he and her Majesty siblings?" He asked, "Why would he want to seal his own sister's fate?"

Dietrich smirked back at him darkly, "Sister or not, it doesn't matter. She is an enemy, an obstacle in our path and she will be dwelt with as such," he explained sternly. He suddenly flipped a dagger out from his sleeve, "Here...if you don't wish for her to be condemned to a slow death, then put her out of her misery,"

Süleyman's blood ran cold. He turned his head quickly to glance at the ill girl in the hospital bed.

"I can't..." he shook his head, "There still might be a chance,"

But the Terran wasn't deterred, "The girl's practically on her death bed and the antidote won't be arriving anytime soon," Dietrich reasoned coolly, "Across the throat or through the heart. She'll die quickly either way. Although, if I were you, I'd go for her throat to watch her suffer a bit as she bleeds to death,"

Süleyman argued with himself. He didn't want her to suffer but he didn't want to kill her if there was even the slightest chance she could be saved.

Hastily, he snatched the dagger from Dietrich's grasp and strolled over to the bed. The blade glinted in the tinted sunlight as he made his decision...

* * *

**A.N: Yes, there is a reason for the RCO's sudden appearance. They are secretly connected to the initial kidnapping in a way you will learn more about later on. Süleyman's first suspicious behavior was because he was being a watched. Just like in the series, he can't bare to see Seth killed or kill her himself. But with the purpose of ending her suffering will he choose a different path? R&R **


	11. Final Hour

**Final Hour**

"Please, let me through…"

Ion shouldered his way through the now busy streets. He was in the greatest hurry; he knew his empress had only a few hours before she was beyond saving.

His cloak was his only defense against the sun and he took great care to keep himself completely covered. Unfortunately, no one else seemed to realize his rush and their casual pace only hindered his mission. By the time the earl had reached the edge of town, he was practically growling with frustration. His face cleared though, once he saw he was free of the thick crowd. Ion took a deep sigh before hurrying off into the desert where the mansion dwelled. What he didn't know was that the beginning of his troubles waited for him among the sands.

* * *

A glint of steel flashed. 

Dietrich found his legs frozen as the knife decided to take the wrong target. The cold edge slashed at his arm and tore a rip in his sleeve; blood was lightly drawn

Apparently, Suilyman had decided to keep a forlorn hope that the fading girl could live to see another sunrise. Well, it was his lose… his heartbreak. He had always been weak; that empress of his, she had made her children, the mighty Methuselah, frail and delicate with her talks of peace with those miserable Terrans.

The Puppet Master tensed as the duke took another swipe at him. He easily dodged it this time, and when Suilyman tried again he caught his wrist. The Methuselah growled as he attempted to wrench his arm back and succeeded after a couple times.

Suilyman shot him a chilling glare. Dietrich shook most of it off and decided to retreat for now. His mission had failed, the mission to persuade the duke to kill the dying empress, now he had to return to the others.

He straightened, "This has been fun but now I must leave, dear Suilyman. Good luck with your little empress…"

The man moved to go after him but stopped when Dietrich vanished from sight.

Satisfied with chasing the insolent Terran from his presence, Suilyman sighed and returned to the ruler he had protected. Yet, he stopped short when he realized he had had a witness.

Her Majesty's eyes were open, as she seemed to gaze a hole through him; she had heard and seen it all, including his near second attempt on her life…

* * *

"Damn it's hot…" 

Ion swiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Though he was tempted to, he kept his gaze away from the blazing sun.

He knew the levels of insanity this act was breaching; just one strong gust, or accidental brush, and his UV sensitive body would burn at the sun's delight.

The boy swallowed several times, trying to salvage what precious liquid he could for her parched throat, before trudging on over the burning sands. It was eerie, being alone out here, only the howling wind and stinging sands for company, maybe even a snake or two. But that was it; these reasonings only furthered Ion's opinion on how crazy this was.

Yet, he would continue on, without a peep through the harsh desert, even at the risk of his life, if only for the small hope that his empress could be saved. He just couldn't imagine life without Seth; his people needed her, he needed her, he loved her, and if he didn't hurry, they would lose her.

As if a visual blessing to his quest, the mansion appeared among the gusting sands. Hope silently lifted his heart and he pressed on even stronger then before. The house didn't seem to have changed a bit, even though it was now deserted. Yet, Ion couldn't shake a horrible feeling that grew the closer he got. The boy pushed it away; he couldn't turn back now.

The wooden steps creaked like a thundering echo in the desert silence, and he cringed at each one. The porch stopped its wheezing when he reached the front door. With a deep breath, he reached for the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. The air inside was still and hot, the furniture untouched. Well, almost…

He jumped then froze in horror at who sat in the front room, at who had been awaiting him. The person's cold, cruel voice wafted through the otherwise empty room.

"Hello, Ion. What took you?"

* * *

"She's gone critical!" 

Machines were going haywire, and doctors frantically worked. They were losing her. Her condition was heading downhill at a frightening speed. They were trying everything they could to keep her from death, but so far everything was in vain.

Outside, her friends waited, anxious and grim; they knew her situation almost as well as they did. The young redhead held her hands together in prayer, obviously an ex-nun. The Methuselah remained silent, but they could tell he was mentally pushing the patient to hang on just a little longer. They still had one last hope: the blond that left the hospital in search for the girl's salvation. They had thought that he would be able to save her.

But now, the girl's already slim chance was swiftly fading and she was fighting just to live, clinging feebly to life.

The girl's heart rate was nearly at the top of the charts, so was her breathing. The poison was laying siege to her body one final time, this time in the effort to end her life. The girl's first doctor knew the poison had already attacked and destroyed most of her main and most powerful immune defense: the nanomachines. Even if she somehow survived this last assault, she would have to live out the rest of her life as a Terran; he wasn't sure how Crusnik conversation worked and if her brothers would be able to turn her back. Even if they could, would she chose her previous life, living centuries more, or take the chance to live rest of her short life, knowing what it would be like to be a normal human.

Whatever her decision or fate was, it was hers and hers alone. All the doctors could do was buy time for the earl, and try to keep the Crusnik alive.

A sudden voice rose above the ruckus of the patient's now crowded room.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Ester could only watch as the duke firmly strolled off down the hall.

Even though she asked, she knew what he was going to do. She was almost in awe at the irony of his decision: the one, who had once attempted to kill the empress, was now her last hope…

* * *

**A.N:**** Time is running out for Seth, Cain halts Ion's quest, and Suilyman seems to be their last hope. Will the duke be able to get past Cain, find the antidote, and get back to Seth in time? Well, you'll have to wait till the next chapter, won't you? Also, I have the lemon scenes for this story worked out into one chapter. Let me know if you want me to add them after the last chapter. R&R**


	12. The Cure

**A.N:**** This will be the final chapter of Caged Passions. Then, after editing the bonus chapter I will post it. The bonus chapter will include the lemon for this story.**

* * *

**The Cure**

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ion could only glare at the blond Crusnik who stood before him. Cold blue eyes observed him casually. He jumped when Cain made even the slightest movement; this wasn't good…

"I'm here to make sure that sister of mine doesn't live to see nightfall. She has been much too bothersome for our cause; she must be taken care of…"

Ion growled at him in near disgust; how could someone be so cruel to their own sibling? "So, was it you this whole time?"

Cain smiled at him coolly before slowly drawing closer. It seemed he wasn't going to allow him to find the antidote.

" It was…I promised Rabb and his men freedom from the Terrans if they helped the Rosen Cruetz rid the Empire of its peace obsessed ruler," The Crusnik explained, "Even your supposed rescue was no surprise to me; I planned even for that. The poison was our precaution; even if Rabb did lose Seth, she would still die, slowly and surely…"

Ion had had enough of this chitchat. He had to hurry if he was to save Seth. But how was he to get past Contra Mundi? It seemed an almost impossible task.Yet, the earl was willing to give even his life trying; it was his duty as a courtier and as the empress' lover. He would not sit by and allow her to perish…

"Where is it?" Ion demanded.

The taller blond shook his head," You don't seem to get it. You'll never get the cure. You'll be dead before you even get close to finding it,"

The earl tensed but was taken completely by surprise; Cain flew at him and shoved his claws though his abdomen. Ion could only gasp in agony, blood dripping feverishly from his fresh wound. The Crusnik pulled his hand out slowly, making sure to further his suffering. Once free, Ion collapsed to the bloody floor, sobbing in pain, clutching the crimson hole in his stomach.

Cain, amused, moved to stand over him, ready to finish him quickly. A fearsome black lance materialized in his pale hand and he raised it threateningly. Ion sealed his eyes close, preparing for the final pain; he had known somberly that this would be the result of his foolhardy attempt. His only regret was failing his empress, his Seth; his love…

The door opened suddenly and a man, whom the earl had long believed dead, entered, "Duke of Tigris?"

Suilyman stood before them, his hood shading his tan face. To the blond noble's surprise Cain seemed almost delighted by his presence; the weapon he held vanished and he went to greet him.

"Welcome back, Suilyman. I trust you carried out your orders?"

The duke bowed, "As you requested, Mein Herr. I ended the dying empress with a dagger. I was slightly disappointed, though, about how quickly she faded. Not one whimper escaped her…"

Ion couldn't believe what he was hearing. Seth was dead, murdered? He couldn't breathe and suddenly felt sick.

The earl thought he had known Suilyman at least well enough to know that he cared for the empress and refused to harm her directly. But he had murdered her? Death must have changed the duke. Or was it the Orden? Had they planted their ideals and cutthroat methods even further into his mind and robbed him of himself? It seemed to be the only explanation…

Cain's chuckle brought the earl back from his thoughts of despair. The dark delight on the Crusnik's face was near sickening to Ion.

Contra Mundi was definitely as twisted as they said, perhaps more. The blond had never met a person so sadistic that they delighted in the news of their younger sibling's bloody murder. Until now, at least, but he wasn't very surprised. He had expected no better from a man with a reputation for aloof cruelty. Not to mention that it was a well-known fact that he was literally insane.

Poor Seth; he couldn't imagine having to grow up with Cain as a brother, even though it was said that he didn't go completely mad until he was in his late teens. The earl still pitied his love, and now mourned for her. Once more, grief overwhelmed him as he vividly remembered the news.

"Traitor…" He growled from the floor, still bleeding. He attempted to sit up, all the while giving Suilyman the coldest glare, "You damn traitor. You dare call yourself a Methuselah when you just murdered our mother and empress in cold blood?"

The tan-skinned man flinched and looked surprisingly meek. Next to him, Cain's smile was mockingly sweet.

"Now, now, little earl. Don't scold him for doing what he was told. He was behaving himself, unlike you," He taunted, "I wonder what the court will say when they find out that the Earl of Memphis forced himself on their already traumatized empress…"

Ion froze in shock. How did Cain know what they did? What bothered him the most was how he made a consensual act of passion sound like lustful rape. But before he could protest the false accusations, the previously unaware made his own disbelief heard.

"You did what!"

The blond looked over in surprise at Suilyman and could only barely defend himself, "I…I didn't…but I did. We…" He stammered.

Yet the duke seemed ready to believe him. His once aghast gaze softened. He said nothing, but glanced over at Cain almost imploringly, as if asking for something. The Crusnik gave him a look back before gazing back at Ion.

"I'll allow you a constellation prize for your trouble," He informed, "I will allow you the cure. It has really no use for anybody anymore…Suilyman?"

The man walked over to Ion and held out a hand. The earl was almost disgusted by the offering of the traitor that ended the divine life of his lover. Yet, he took the extended limb, not having much of a choice, and Suilyman pulled him to his feet gently. Ion noticed with relief that his wound was already healing.

"Follow me…"

Ion growled softly but did so anyway. Cain remained downstairs as the duke led the earl upstairs. As soon as the Crusnik was out of earshot, Suilyman stopped and turned to the other.

"Listen…I didn't kill her Majesty. The empress still lives, but not for much longer," He urged, "Get the antidote and hurry back to her. The poison is doing its lethal work. I'm afraid she won't last for long…"

Ion's eyes were wide as he took the words in; relief filled him along with anxiety. He gave a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you for sparing her. I want you to know something as well. I did no harm to her Majesty," Ion insisted, "The act was completely consensual. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had committed such a vile crime against anyone, especially our empress,"

The older Methuselah's eyes softened at once and he seemed as relieved as the earl had been at his own words. He then looked off towards a particular room: Rabb's…

"It's in there. Hurry but don't rush. We don't need Cain's suspicion…"

Both strolled into the room cautiously, not knowing what to expect. The place was deserted, its owner having died at Ion's vengeful hands; that much they knew.

Luckily, nothing awaited them. Suilyman hurried to the nightstand, Ion at his heels, and pulled the door open. Inside, a small, clear, label-less bottle stood alone, containing a sleek sliver liquid that almost shimmered in the dim light. They stared at it, breathless, knowing it would be the end of their current problem. After a gulp, the blond reached out slowly for it as if it would vanish like a mirage. Yet, it stayed, and his pale fingers touched the cool glass. He grasped the bottle firmly, carefully, and pulled it from its bed in the nightstand.

Even when it was out, he still stared. This bottle contained the substance that would save Seth from the poison. But only if they hurried…

"I'm going," He announced to Suilyman, who nodded, "Wish me luck and pray I make it in time,"

The duke smiled with slight humor, "Break a leg…"

The blond just smiled back just as weakly before turning away and leaving the cursed room. The other male still followed, perhaps worried that Cain would not remain fooled for long.

The trip down the stairs was one of airless tension. Had the Crusnik found them out yet? Or did he still believe that his little sister was out of his way for good? Ion prepared to fawn his past grief to keep Contra Mundi going on the lie.

But Cain wasn't alone…

Suilyman nearly gasped in horror. Dietrich stood talking with the lord, who was looking more furious by the second. Ion wasn't sure what was going on but he was sure it wasn't good, especially when his new ally swore behind him.

"Crap…"

Even though Suilyman's curse had been a mere whisper, both Cain and Dietrich's heads snapped up to spot them, their eyes cold; they seemed ready for blood.

"You, Suilyman," The leader growled and the called flinched, "I knew you didn't have it in you to spill Augusta's blood. She's still alive; close to death, but alive,"

Fear slowly enclosed about the two nobles. They were caught, and only several feet away stood the leader of their enemy and someone who they could never hope to defeat. Ion took a small step back, clutching the life-saving bottle for dear life.

"Run. Now…" The earl gasped.

Everyone moved at once. Ion and Suilyman dashed for the door. Dietrich and Cain were close behind them. Determined to lessen their trouble, Suilyman aimed his Ring of Solomon back at their Terran pursuer, and succeeded in halting the boy. Only Cain remained; the Methuselahs threw on their hoods to protect themselves from the burning sun as they burst out the door into the desert.

It seemed like they were doomed; Cain was gaining too fast and looking downright pissed. The duo struggled to remain out of reach and to keep their footing running in the continuously shifting ground under them. Ion dragged in dry, raspy breaths as he raced alongside Suilyman across the barren landscape; the sandy wind nipped at the side of his face and threatened to blow off his hood. The duke didn't seem to be faring any better, although he was several strides faster then the younger male.

Unfortunately, they happened upon a particularly unsteady dune. In a moment of horror, both their legs gave along with the sands, and they slipped and fell into helpless heap. They scrambled to attempt to climb back to their feet, knowing death lurked at their heels. Yet, it was too late; they came face to face with an ebony lance as soon as they turned around.

The earl gulped sharply as the lethal point stared him straight in the face and as those icy blue eyes leered down at them. Cain seemed to be considering how to end them and soon voiced his thoughts.

"I wonder…should I impale you two or leave you to burn in the sun…" He pondered coldly, "Maybe I should do one then the other…"

The Crusnik then lifted his weapon. Ion went to brace himself but spotted a black blur out of the corner of his red eyes; it seemed so familiar. Suilyman cowered next to him and flinched visibly when the lance came forward.

Nothing came…

Ion's eyes widened with disbelief at their luck. For behind Cain, Abel had appeared seemingly out of nowhere; he had slipped the blade of his scythe smugly in front of his brother's throat. The blond Crusnik stopped cold, growling at the priest's interference.

"Where did you come from?" He snarled, not daring to move his head too much.

Abel smiled at his twin coldly, feeling quite victorious at his successful ambush," I came with Ester. Yet, I could sense you were here a couple miles from the hospital and decided to come find you…"

Cain snorted, "It seems your little friends lucked out…" but quickly turned the tables by slipping out of the hook of the scythe without warning by crouching to the ground before kicking out his brother's legs.

Abel fell to the sands with a demonic 'oomph' but was still ready for the blond's next attack. Cain fell upon him with his lance only to be blocked by Abel's menacing red weapon. The two clashed and held at a short stalemate. The priest shoved forward and knocked Cain to the ground before hurrying to his feet.

Before Contra Mundi could counter, Abel whirled on the grounded Methuselahs, "Get out of here! Now!"

The nobles didn't have to be told twice. They scrambled to their feet and dashed away over the sandy dunes.

"What about Abel?" Suilyman called.

"Don't worry about him. He can handle himself…" Well, at least Ion hoped so…

The sounds of the Crusniks' battle rang out across the desert and didn't leave their ears for a long time…

* * *

"Thank god! You two were almost too late…" 

Ester ran to greet them, overwhelmed with relief, as they entered the hospital, panting. They stopped only for a moment to catch their breath before following the anxious nun back to Seth's room.

"You've made it just in time. I'm not sure how much longer she can hold on…" Ester gasped, "The doctors did all they could but she needs the antidote,"

The first doctor Ion met earlier that day was the only one waiting in the empress' room. His wise eyes widened when he saw the two males stumble into the room but hurried to them.

"Did you get it?" He urged.

Without a word, the earl yanked the precious cure from his pocket and placed it in the Terran's wizening hand. The doctor wasted no time in examining the liquid inside. His declaration brought relief to all.

"I do believe this is it. All we have to do now is give her an injection of this and, although it may take awhile, she'll pull through just fine…"

Ion's attention strayed from the Terran to the empress, who seemed surprisingly peaceful. Even still, she seemed distressed and her breathing was becoming more and more labored. Not to mention how she was a great deal paler then when Ion had left her. Poor Seth seemed to be on her last leg.

Without thinking, the blond strolled over to his sleeping love and stroked her cool cheek with endless tenderness. He failed to notice the strange look he was getting from the others, especially Ester, who had yet to realize what had occurred between the earl and the empress at the mansion the day before.

"Just hold on a little longer…"He whispered before turning to see the approaching doctor, who seemed to have everything set.

The injection needle glistened coldly in the fluorescent lighting. The silver liquid splashed strangely in the holding chamber and glistened with an alien beauty.

All three of them stood back as the doctor moved to his patient's bedside and carefully placed the needle to her exposed arm. The Terran gently pushed the antidote into the empress' body after the needle broke her pale skin. The seconds following passed like hours as the injection chamber slowly emptied.

The doctor then withdrew his instrument and straightened. He said nothing for awhile; he just studied the ill girl, like the others. Nothing seemed to change in Seth for a few moments. But then, to their joy, her breathing became easier and the slightest color returned to her cheeks.

The doctor smiled brightly, "Well…it seems she'll pull through afterall…"He mused, "I was worried that we were going to lose yet another woman to Rabb's poison. And with him gone, as I've heard, we'll have no more trouble,"

The trio sighed with easement. Seth really was going to be okay…

Just then, a dark clad man made his way into the room. It was Abel, looking tired but content, especially from the news about his sister. He walked over to the girl's bed and gazed down at her softly.

"So, she'll live? I'm so glad. I was afraid I was going to lose yet another one of my kin," Abel muttered, "And to Cain, no less…Speaking of whom I managed to chase off for now,"

Ester looked surprised by his statement, "So that's where you went, after Cain? He was behind this?" She questioned.

Abel smiled down at her, "Yes, in fact he arranged the kidnapping and everything, right down to the poison," He explained, "But we foiled his plan. And now once Seth is well enough, we can return home. I'm sure Byzantium is worried about Ion and their empress…"

Ion noticed how Suilyman gave him a strange look. The boy knew it originated from the little bit of information he had learned about the day before. Yet, the duke remained silent and thoughtful. That glance alone had reawakened Ion's fears: What if Abel found out? Would he even let him live?

* * *

"You what!" 

"Abel, please. Calm yourself!"

"No! He shouldn't have even thought of doing it in the first place!"

Ion, frankly, was terrified. Indeed, as if he had jinxed himself, the unfortunate event of Abel finding out had occurred. And the Crusnik was far from happy; in fact, to put it lightly, he was outraged. And, Seth could do was plead with her brother; the poison had left her weak and ill, and even the slightest distress sent the girl into a sickly coughing fit.

Ironically, it had been Ion himself to let the secret slip past his lips into Abel's earshot. They had been discussing what had happened at the manor when the earl had accidentally let out that he had slept with Abel's sister. And now his very life was in peril, not from an enemy, but from an ally and long time friend.

By now, the priest looked ready to murder the blond, regardless of their relation. He had Ion up by the collar and had his fingers dangerously tight around the boy's neck. To a Crusnik, blood was definitely thicker then water; kin came first. Seth could only cling to her brother and beg him to spare her earl. But so far, even her words had not swayed the older Crusnik. Meanwhile, Suilyman and Ester could only stand by and watch helplessly.

"Let go of me. He forced himself on you when you were vulnerable. Don't try to tell me he's innocent," Abel growled.

Brother, please don't kill him! I love him! That is the reason why I consented," The girl insisted, "He didn't force me!"

Still ill, Seth broke into a coughing fit, sounding horribly hoarse and sick. Luckily, that's all it took for Abel to soften up to the conflict. He relaxed and dropped Ion, who collapsed, coughing himself. The priest bent to tend to his ailing sister. She managed to stop her fit and looked up at him imploringly as he stroked the side of her face.

"Is what you say true, Seth? Do you really love him?" Abel questioned, calming down.

She nodded meekly, "It is, Abel. I swear. Ion asked my permission and I granted it.Don't kill him. I love him…"

Abel's blue eyes lost their rage that was replaced with tenderness. He sighed in surrender and straightened before looking over to Ion, who despite flinching unconsciously under his gaze kept a dead serious face. Yet, Abel said nothing before returning his eyes to the girl.

"It seems it really is true. I apologize for threatening him, Seth," He murmured before smiling down at playful, "I mean, he is your boyfriend now…your lover even…"

Both earl and empress blushed at that, while Ester and even Suilyman gained amusement from their slight embarrassment. The red head giggled and the duke smiled.

Seeing the threat had thankfully passed, Ion climbed to his feet and nodded meaningfully at Abel, who returned the action, declaring their truce, before he stood near Seth; shyly but somewhat assertive, his hand found hers and squeezed it lightly. She smiled lovingly at him; the new couple was glad that the older Crusnik had finally accepted their relationship. Both Abel and Suilyman seemed a little riled by the two's actions but they remained silent.

"Now that this is sorted out, shouldn't we go wait for the airship?" Abel brought up, seeking a good change of subject.

"Oh…of course. They said they would land on a plateau near here," Ester recalled, "Let's hurry. We don't want to miss our ride home, do we?"

At that, all four of them filed out of the hospital. Seth and Ion stayed behind the others to have certain privacy from their friends, who didn't seem to notice.

They traveled under the newborn moon across the midnight desert. The air was comfortably cool and a surprisingly pleasant breeze wafted past. In a mere ten minutes they reached the plateau. The airship was absent but it hummed powerfully in the nearby skies.

The group waited in silence. To Seth, the most awkward part of this whole thing was Suilyman. She still hadn't got used to him, especially since when he died it was in her arms; the memory still haunted her and yet now he stood before her, as if Asta's spear had never blasted a hole in his chest. The empress wasn't familiar with the Rosen Cruetz's technology but she feared it was advanced to have brought back two of their fallen members.

At last, the ship's hum became a roar as it hovered overhead and slowly descended and landed. The passengers waited patiently to board, a sense of joy overwhelming them. This was their way home. They would be able to forget this and continue to live their lives as they had been before. Well, some of them anyway…

The duke, nun, and priest had already boarded, with the earl and empress close behind. But as Ion took his first step on the ship, Seth gifted him with a loving peck on the cheek. From that moment, he knew his life would be forever changed…

Sounded wonderful…

* * *

**A.N:**** Well, end of story. Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it. The bonus chapter will be added soon. Please review. I worked hard on this story and would love to know what you thought of it.**


End file.
